Boton de Cerezo
by AmuletxFortune
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que Ikuto se fue,Amu ya esta mayor y se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el gato pero ... ¿que pasara cuando Ikuto vuelva?,¿podran estar juntos si Easter volvio para vengarze?
1. Empezando un nuevo Año

BOTON DE CEREZO

CAPITULO 1 : Empezando un nuevo A o.

-Levantate Amu-chan!! hoy es un nuevo dia!! - dijo Ran animando con sus pompones rosas a su due a que aun seguia durmiendo placidamente en su cama.

-Amu-chan es una floja,deberia salir a correr como lo hago yo ^^- decia Su.

-Demo Su,tu no corres...flotas - Dijo Miki con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Bueno es lo mismo-desu. - dijo Su en su defensa

-Levantate Amu-chan!!! - y Ran y Su tomaron el cobertor de Amu y empezaron a destaparla.

-Pero tambien hay que entender a Amu-chan chicas,ayer fue su ultimo dia de vacaciones y en vez de estar pasandosela bien estuvo toda la tarde y la mayoria de la noche estudiando y haciendo los deberes de la escuela - decia Dia entendiendo perfectamente a su Due a.

-Eso le pasa por dejar los deberes a ultimo minuto y ademas ... - dijo Miki

- SIGUE DURMIENDO!!!!! - dijeron Ran,Miki y Su en una las miraba con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime y le dedico una sonrisa a Amu.

-Ikuto ... por que te vas ... - dijo la pelirosada entre sue os.A pesar de que no lo admitiera Amu extra aba mxo a Ikuto,aquel neko le habia llegado al corazon,pero ella no se habia dado cuenta antes,solo cuando el neko se fue comprendio por fin que lo amaba mas de lo que el chico se fue hace 5 a os,cuando vencieron completamente a Easter,no dijo las razones,solo tomo su violin a su gato chara y se le rompio el corazon a la chica pelirosada que ahora se encontraba ya no era una ni a,tenia 17 a os y este era su penultimo a o en la secundaria,tenia el cabello largo,hasta la cintura y era muy charas al escucharla nombrar al chico entre sue os la miraron con un semblante triste,Dia sin embargo le sonrio,aquella chara siempre sabia algo mas que todos.

-AHHHH!!! - dijo Amu cayendose de la cama y chocando contra el piso,habian pasado 5 a os,si ese era el tiempo transcurrido pero Amu seguia igual de atolondrada que siempre.

-Amu-chan!! Viste la hora??, eres una floja!! - decia Ran enojada.

-Te intestamos despertar y roncabas ~ desu - decia Su.

-Ohayo Amu-chan como dormiste? - decia Dia sonriendole a Amu.

-Ohayo Dia,no no dormi muy bien es qe m qede pensando en algunas cosas - dijo Amu ignorando a Ran y a Suu - (Pensamiento) Es verdad el sue o que tuve ... mmm ... que podra significar? (Fin del Pensamiento)

-Tierra llamando a Amu , estas ahi? - dijo la chara azul xD.

-ehh?? si,si jejejej! - solto una risita nerviosa

-Amu-chan!! son las 7:45 !!! - dijo Ran

-Te quedan 15 minutos para vestirte ~ desu - decia Su preocupada x el horario.

-ehh?? KYAAA!!! VERDAD QUE HOY TENGO CLASES!!!!!! - Ran,Miki,Suu y Dia vieron a Amu con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime ya que su due a estaba vuelta loca dando vuelta por toda su habitacion buscando su uniforme para la terminar de vestirse (N//a: mas bien de correr xD) Amu y sus charas se dirigieron al primer piso,Amu quedo muy extra ada ya que en la cocina no estaba su vio que en la mesa de la cocina habia una nota la tomo y se la dio a pelirosada tomo la nota y la leyo.

Querida Amu-chan:

Como te dijimos anoche tus abuelos llegarian hoy dia a Japon,pero lamentablemente perdieron su vuelo ya qe tu abuela se qedo dormida -w-,por lo que con tu padre tuvimos que ir por ellos a Kyoto,nos llevabamos a Ami con nosotros asi que no te el refrigerador deje pegada una lista con cosas que debes comprar para la cena,nosotros regresaremos en la noche.

Atte Mama y Papa Y Ami ^^

PD: Onee-chan cuida a los Shugoi Charas :D

-jeje hasta Ami escribio xD - se rio Amu.

-jejej - la acompa aron las charas,hablando de Ami ella ya no era peque a tenia 8 a os e iba en primaria,ella tambien tenia un Shugo Chara,se llamaba Kira y tenia el cabello rosado oscuro y corto,al mismo tiempo un cintillito negro que en una parte tenia el signo de la llave de sol,usaba una polerita negra y debajo de esta una polerita 3 cuartos de color gris,usaba una faldita negra y unos botines de color ojos eran de color rosado oscuro (al igual que su cabello) y tenia un microfono en la oreja (como el de Dia).

-Duste Amu-chan? - dijeron las charas al unisono.

-Nada estaba pensando en Ami jeje!,chicas despues de clases debe ir a comprar unas cosas al centro,me acompa an o prefieren quedarse en casa? - dijo Amu

-Vamos contigo Amu-chan - dijeron las charas

-Esta bien.

-Etto Amu-chan no se como decirtelo pero ... quedan 5 minutos para qe lleges a clases!!!! - dijo Miki.

-Ahh!! - Amu tomo la nota del refrigerador,su bolso de la escuela y se fue iba llegando a la escuela y sus charas se fueron al Royal Garden ya que ahi siempre iban mientras transcurrian las era un nuevo Royal Garden,ya que estaban en secundaria,este era mucho mas grande que el anterior,pero igual de Amu iba en su carrera por llegar a clases a la vuelta del pasillo no se fijo y choco con alguien.

-Gomenasai - dijo la pelirosada pidiendo disculpas.

-No te preocupes - dijo un joven de cabello negro y ojos ambar al igual que los de luego de recibir la respuesta del chico siguio con su carrera,pero no se fijo y se le cayo una pulserita de dijes,aquella pulsera tenia un corazon,una espada,un diamante y una cruz (N//a: Es la misma pulsera que le regalo Kairi a Amu,solo que esta estaba hecha con los puros dijes=

-Ehh?,Qe linda pulsera,se la devolvere luego - dijo el chico recogiendo la pulsera del piso.

-Que linda es chica no? - dijo un peque o ser.

-Si ... es ella,Hinamori ... Amu.

Amu por fin llego al pasillo de en donde se encontraba su salon,en la puerta de la clase de Amu la esperaba Rima,la rubia estaba algo triste,Amu se sorprendio nunca habia visto a su amiga asi.

-Ohayo Rima - dijo Amu mientras saludaba a su amiga con la mano

-Ohayo Amu, de nuevo haciendo los deberes hasta tarde? - dijo su amiga

-Etto si -w-.

-xD,bueno entremos a clases antes de que el profesor venga y descubra que llegaste tarde.

-Hai! - ambas chicas entraron al salon y empezaron a hablar sobre que habian hecho en las vacaciones ya que durante estas no habian tenido la oportunidad de el timbre y el profesor llego al salon,todos los alumnos incluyendo a nuestra protagonista comenzaron a irse a sus se sento donde siempre se sentaba,al lado de la ventana,atras de ella Rima y al lado chico y Amu quedaron en que solo serian amigos hace unos a os atras,ya que a Tadase le comenzo a gustar otra chica y a Amu el querido clases comenzaron y con ella la presentacion de los nuevos alumnos.

-Bueno chicos este a o tenemos un nuevo alumno,su nombre es Hiiragi Senrei,adelante - el profesor al decir esto de la puerta salio un chico,de cabellos negros y ojos ambarinos,su piel era morena y llevaba la camisa del colegio el cuello llevaba colgada una cruz plateada la misma que al ver esto se entristecio.

Amu Pov.

Lleva la misma cruz que Ikuto mmm ... Ikuto,hasta pensar en su nombre me duele,ehh? ahora que lo veo bien ese era el chico con el que choque en el pasillo.

Fin Amu Pov.

-Hola mi nombre es Hiiragi Senrei,encantado de conocerlos - dijo el chico.

-Qe guapo es! - dijeron las chicas de la clase con corazoncitos en los ojos,menos Rima & Amu nwn.

-Muy bien Hiiragi-san sientate en ese puesto adelante de Hinamori.

-Ok.

Senrei se dirijio a su puesto pero antes de ello se paro justo en frente de Amu,esta no se habia percatado de su presencia ya que estaba metida en sus pensamientos y ademas seguia mirando hacia la ventana.

-Esto es tuyo no? - dijo el chico sacando la pulsera de dijes de su bolsillo y ofreciendosela a Amu,esta salto de la sorpresa y tomo la pulsera.

-Arigato - dijo la pelirosada tomando la pulsera y colocandosela en su mano derecha.

Las chicas del salon al ver este acto por parte del chico se decian unas a otras " waaw! viste como se la devolvio?, es todo un caballero!.Es el hombre ideal! ".Senrei las ignoro y se sento en su clases transcurrieron lentamente tanto para Amu como para Senrei,qien en la mitad de estas se qedo dormido finalizar las clases Amu se dirijio con Rima y Yaya hacia la salida,ambas conversaban de como las habian pasado en sus vacaciones.

-Nee chicas quieren ir para mi casa esta tarde? - dijo Rima sonriendo.

-Sii Rima-chan! y podemos hacer una noche de peliculas,como ma ana no tenemos clases! - dijo Yaya sonriendo.

-Es un poco tonto que nos hayan hecho entrar a clases un dia Viernes - decia Amu integrandose a la conversacion.

-Si - respondieron sus amigas.

-Bueno y ?? van a ir ?? - decia Rima

-Hai dechu - decia pepe,qien estaba con las charas viendo el show de malabares que estaba haciendo Kusu-kusu

-Gomenazai Rima,demo hoy dia en la noche llegan mis abuelos desde Kyoto y ademas debo ir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena u.u - dijo Amu triste

-Bueno no te preocupes ^^,a lo mejor si terminas temprano puedes ir a darte una vueltesita nwn - decia Rima *w*

-Hai!,bueno chicas debemos ir a comprar las cosas al centro. - dijo Amu llamando a sus charas

-Demo,es que Kusu-Kusu nos iba a mostrar su show en su casa - dijo Ran decepcionada

-Y luego ibamos a hacer chocolate desu - decia Su

- Y despues comerlo - decia Miki

- No se desanimen chicas seguro que otro dia podriamos hacer otra vez algo asi ^^ - dijo Dia.

-No Dia,hey Rima a ti no te molesta que Ran,Miki,Su y Dia vayan a tu casa? - dijo Amu

-No,es mas asi Kusu-Kusu se divierte.

-Mientras mas mejor Amu jijijijijiij - decia la chara de Rima

-Hai!,Qe estes bn Amu-chi! - decia Yaya

-Bueno cuidense minna - Dicho esto Amu se dirigio para su casa,le daba pena igual no poder estar con sus charas,pero no queria arruinarles su llego a su casa,abrio la reja y subio a se dio una ducha rapida y luego saco un monton de ropa del puso muchos trajes,pero ninguno le gustaba,siempre habia algo que no fin Amu tuvo un lindo trataba de una polerita de tirantes de color negra y encima una blanca con un escote en forma de "V" que hacia que se viera un poco la polerita de abajo y que resaltara su pecho,una falda negra cuadrilles y unos zapatitos bien monos y de peinado se dejo su largo cabello suelto.

-Estoy lista - se dijo la pelirosa mientras salia de su la reja con el candado y antes de salir dejo puesta la alarma,despues de todo ella no iba a estar en casa hasta en la fue hacia al paradero del el paradero tomo la lista y comenzo a ver que tenia que llegar el bus la pelirosa se subio en el ultimo asiento al lado de la su iPod de su bolsito y se coloco los llegar a su destino Amu se bajo del autobus y fue viendo en la lista las cosas que debia comprar.

EN EASTER...

-Debemos perfeccionarlo mas! - decia el cientifico jefe. (N//a: No se como se llaman -w-!

-Si,pero ... es dificil! - decia el de barbita

-Pero hay que intentarlo y apresurarnos por que el director vendra a ver nuestro proyecto para por fin derrotar a Hinamori Amu. - decia la mujer xD

-Si! hay que lograr qe esto - muestra un collar con una perlita - haga crecer de edad a ... -

CON AMU ...

-uff! al fin termine las compras!! - dijo la pelirosada sentandose en una banca del cansancio con mxas bolsas.

-Bueno vamos a ver la hora para ... - Amu miro el reloj - SON LAS 10!! , SE ME FUE LA TARDE COMPRANDO KYAAA!! - la gente que estaba a su alrededor miro raro a solo rio nerviosamente,despues de un rato Amu se fue a la parada del autobus,iba pensando en como la estarian pasando las chicas en la pijamada,que no se percato de hacia donde caminaba x lo que algo la saco de sus pensamientos,sono su celular el numero decia "casa" asi que sus padres ya habian llegado.

-Moshi Moshi?

-Onee-chan! ya llegamos a casa ^^,tu ya terminaste de comprar las cosas para la cena? - dijo Ami.

-Ami? si ya termine

-Que bueno! - se escuharon murmullos del otro lado del celular.

-Etto ... Onee-chan Kira qiere hablar contigo - dijo Ami,a amu le salio una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime.

-Dame con ella - dijo Amu

-Amu-chan?,Hola! soy Kira,por cierto Amu,DONDE ESTAN RAN,MIKI,SU Y DIA??!!! - dijo la chara de Ami casi gritando,normalmente Kira era muy tranquila y gentil pero a veces solia ser un poco enojona e irritante

-Etto,estan en la casa de Rima con Kusu-Kusu y Pepe - dijo Amu nerviosa

-Ahh!,bueno arigato godaimazu Amu-chan solo eso queria preguntar ^^,y perdon por quitarte tiempo - dijo Kira tranquilamente y alejandose del telefono.

-Bueno Onee-chan cuidate! y no llegues muy tarde a la casa - dijo Ami - Bye!

-Bye Ami - wuuahh! Kira a veces es un poco cambiante pero qe se le va a hacer x) - Amu siguio caminando y vio que al otro lado de la calle habian unos hombres que al parecer no tenian buenas los miro desafiante de lejos y siguio caminando,estaba nerviosa,no andaba con sus charas y ellos podrian hacerle cualquier se estaba alejando de ahi de pronto escucho como los hombres murmaraban algo y luego comenzaron a gritarle a la chica.

-Hey tu preciosura no quieres divertirte un rato con nosotros? - dijo uno de los hombres

-Si ven a divertirte - dijo otro

Amu siguio caminando decidio ignorarlos,ahora estaba mas nerviosa que pronto los hombres empezaron a caminar detras de ella,Amu empezo a caminar rapidamente y los hombres la imitaban hasta que no aguanto mas y salio corriendo,era rapida,pero los hombres corrio y corrio y se metio en unos callejones para ver si la perdian de vista,mala idea,se metio a un callejon sin chica se puso en la pared y vio un palo que habia cerca de ahi.

-Alejense de mi!!! - les grito amenazandolos con el palo,le costaba tomar el palo por que llevaba las bolsas.

-Ven hermosa - y los dos hombres comenzaron a caminar hacia de ellos se apresuro y Amu le pego fuertemente en el estomago con el hombre se puso las manos en su abdomen y se comenzo a correr para otro se acerco mas y estaba a un metro de distancia de Amu.

-Aleja... - Amu no pudo terminar de hablar xqe empezo a ver borroso y comenzo a mariarse - Aree? - de pronto vio como otra figura descendia del techo,no pudo ver claramente quien era,la sombra que desdencia les dio una buena paliza a los hombres que estaban ahi y salieron corriendo la sombra se empezo a acercar a ella.

-Amu ... - fue lo ultimo que oyo,luego se desmayo ....

CONTINUARA .... 


	2. Sueños

BOTON DE CEREZO

Holaa!,Bueno aqui les traigo la esperada parte 2 xDD,qien sera esa persona?,jojojo!,Que pasara con Seiren? veanlo en vivo & en directo empezemos el Chara NO me pertence,le pertenece a Peach Pit,las canciones que aparezcan tampoco me pertenecen,lo unico que me pertenece es la trama Camara y Accion!

CAP.2:Sue os

Amu Pov.

Estaba en un lugar calentito,al parecer una cama,sentia que algo o alguien me abrazaba y yo tambien abrazaba a esa cosa por el calor que emanaba,comenze a estornudar por que tenia todo mi pelo en la cara .Abraze a esa cosa otra vez,era raro no se movia,no sabia que era,pero no queria abrir mis ojos para pronto la cosa se movio y me abrazo mas de lo que me tenia lo que deduje estaba en la orilla de alguna mis ojos.

-Hola - dije

-Hola - dijo el

Y volvi a cerrar mis ojos ... matte ... el que estaba al lado mio era Ikuto !!!???.Abri mis ojos otra vez.

-KYYAAA!!!!! - dije cayendome de la cama y separandome de Ikuto - AUCH!! - m golpee la cabeza contra el suelo por el susto.

-Amu estas bien? - me dijo Ikuto con tono de ... preocupacion?

-QUE HACES AQUI!!??? - dije

-Acaso no quieres darle las gracias a tu salvador primero que nada antes de comenzar a gritar? - me dijo Ikuto con esa sonrisa picarona tan propia de el.

-S-Si p-pero - dije nerviosamente,Ikuto se estaba acercando peligrosamente a mi cara por lo que enrojeci,hace mxo tiempo qe no m enrojecia- c-como llegue aqui?

-Extra e eso - dijo alejandose de mi cara

-Que cosa? - seguia colorada

-Que te enrojecieras - dijo Ikuto sonriendo

-N-No hagas ese t-tipo de comentarios - dije mirando para otro lado esquivando sus ojos azulados. - b-bueno y que hago aqui?

-Acaso no recuerdas? - dijo el

-ehh? - si recuerdo perfectamente que estaba comprando las cosas para la cena y despues me iba a mi casa cuando me tope con unos hombres que me querian hacer da o y ...

-la cena!! - dije casi gritando por el asombro

-Amu no grites tu familia esta durmiendo -w- - dijo Ikuto

-S-Si pero ... Kyaa!!! yo tenia que preparar la cenaa!!! - dije gritando

-Calmate Amu - me dijo Ikuto - todo esta bien,tu familia ya ceno,creo,por que no creo que te esten esperando hasta las 1 de la ma ana para cenar

- tienes razon ... bueno - dije sentandome en mi cama al lado de Ikuto - y por que regresaste?,primero que todo por que te fuiste Ikuto?...todo estabamos muy preocupados por ti ... - dije con tono serio y algo abrio sus ojos al ver mi reaccion.

-No tiene importancia - dijo mirando hacia otro lado,esquivando mi mirada

-Ikuto te conozco,lo suficiente para saber la verdad ... - dije con un tono triste,lo habia extra ado muchisimo.

-Tu sabes perfectamente por que vuelvo Amu

-Por q - fui interrumpida ya que Ikuto se dio vuelta y tomo mi menton acercando su cara peligrosamente quedando su rostro a unos 3 centimetros del mio,enseguida enrojeci

-Por que quiero saldar una cuenta pendiente. - dijo Ikuto ahora entre serio y divertido

- A-Ale-le-ja-ja-te Ne-ne-neko Hentai!! - dije empujando a Ikuto,no queria que se alejara pero el todavia no sabia que yo le queria

-Bueno Amu,pareces que ahora ya no eres la ni a peque a de siempre,parece que ahora te encojiste mas o es mi idea? - dijo Ikuto inspeccionandome y poniendo su mano encima de mi cabeza como midiendo mi porte .

-No soy una ni a peque a!! - dije enojada

-Si,si lo eres solo una ni a peque a se desmaya de la nada - dijo divertido

-No soy una ni a peque a!! - volvi a decir,de pronto m acorde de mis charas,mire hacia la canasta con los huevos y ahi estaban,Ran,Miki,Suu y Dia en sus respectivos huevos estaba al lado de ella pero no estaba durmiendo,estaba de lo mejor viendo la escenita que armabamos yo e Ikuto.

-Amu sigue igual ~ nya - dijo el peque o gato chara.

- - mire a Yoru.

-Bueno,Amu m voy antes de qe comienze a llover,Yoru - dijo Ikuto parandose de la cama y dirigiendose al balcon

-Nos vemos Amu ~ nya - dijo Yoru volando hacia el hombro de hizo el chara change y estaba abriendo la puerta del balcon dandome la espalda

-Matta nee Amu.- De pronto se me vino a la cabeza mi sue o me pare de la cama y justo cuando Ikuto estaba yendose lo abraze por la espalda.

-Onegai!,no te vayas Ikuto. - dije con lagrimas traicioneras cayendo por mi me miro sorprendido se dio vuelta y me tomo los hombros poniendo nuestras caras frente a frente.

-Amu cual sue o?

-U-Un sue o que tuve - dije sonrojada por la cercania de nuestros rostros corriendo la mirada hacia un lado para no encontrarme con sus ojos azules

-Quieres contarmelo? - me dijo el

-S-Si - dije nerviosa me sene en la cama otra vez e Ikuto me siguio,pude haberle dicho simplemente que no,que no le iba a contar mi sue o,pero se me hacia dificil mentirle,con Ikuto podia ser yo misma y contarle todos mis problemas.

Fin de Amu Pov.

EN EASTER ...

-Muy bien ya esta listo!! - decian los 3 cientificos.

-De pronto un chico entro en la habitacion de un golpe.

-Ya ahora para que me llamaron - dijo el chico enojado con su chara en las mismas condiciones

-Es para explicarte tu nueva mision - dijo el de barbita

-Tu objetivo ya no sera Hinamori Amu - dijo la mujer

-Si no que va a ser ....

CON AMU E IKUTO ^^

Ikuto Pov.

-Es que resulta que hoy dia en la ma ana tuve un sue o muy extra o - dijo Amu tomandose las piernas y escondiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas.

-Extra o? - le dije,Amu siempre tenia sue os medios raros,a veces eran premoniciones,por lo que la mire fijamente para ponerle mas atencion.

-Si,mira lo que sucedio fue .. - me dijo Amu.

Fin de Ikuto Pov.

FLASHBACK

Amu Pov.

-Donde estoy ? - dije estaba en un lugar oscuro,al parecer tenia puesto el uniforme de la escuela y el Humpty Lock colgado en el cuello.

-Amu-chan . escuche una voz - Amu-chan - volvia a decir

-D-Donde estas?

-Aqui - y me di vuelta habia una luz brillante al frente mio.

-Amu-chan sigueme ...

-Q-Que??

De pronto el Humpty Lock comenzo a brillar y la luz mis ojos tenia miedo.

-Amu-chan - escuche de nuevo la voz por lo que abri mis sentada en una banca en el parque,atras mio habia un cerezo,voltie para verlo mejor,era grande y hermoso,al parecer sus flores aun no brotaban por que estaba lleno de botones.

-Hermoso - dije - volvi a mirar al frente y vi que la luz no pronto se empezo a escuchar el sonido de un violin,una melodia hermosa pero triste.M pare de la banca y corri hacia el todo hermoso,era de noche y las estrellas se veian perfectamente,ademas estaba todo adornado y con hacia donde me guiaba la melodia,en el lugar mas oscuro del parque,estaba tocando su pare al frente de el y me dieron unas ganas enormes de comenzo a tocar una melodia que yo me sabia muy bien.

A medida que empieza a correr,  
un anhelo muy dentro de mi,  
en mi pecho coloco mi mano y tu nombre puedo recordar.

El destino no puede reunir asi como el nos separo mientras haya un sentimiento y tu cara feliz pueda ver.

Mi corazon va ....

No pude continuar ya que Ikuto guardo su violin y se dio vuelta para irse.

-Matte Ikuto! - se detuvo aun dandome la espalda y comenzo a caminar otra vez.

-Ikuto ... por que te vas ... - dije llorando de pronto el desaparecio y volvi a la oscuridad de antes,todo lo bello que habia antes,las luces,la musica,el arbol todo comenzo a desaparecer mientras yo corria hacia Ikuto,la luz ahora salio del cielo.

-Amu-chan tranquila - dijo la luz

-ehhh?

-Yo stoy aqui Amu-chan - y de pronto la luz comenzo a brillar fuertemente y luego ...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Y luego que ocurrio? - dijo Ikuto,estaba al parecer interesado en mi sue o.

-no lo se luego desperte y no se que mas paso - dije algo se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

-Tranquila,yo nunca me voy a ir de tu lado. - dijo sonriendo

-Arigato Ikuto ... - dije devolviendole el abrazo,era muy comodo estar abrazada a Ikuto,me daba mucha calidez,bosteze e Ikuto me hablo.

-Ve a ponerte el pijama,yo aqui te espero - me dijo Ikuto rompiendo el abrazo y sonriendome

-O-Ok - me al ba o y m di una relajante ducha,despues me puse mi pijama y me seque el despacio por el pasillo para poder ver si no habia despertado a mi familia y efectivamente no me equivocaba todos estaban fui a mi habitacion e ikuto estaba con una polera negra y unos jeans,los charas durmiendo e Ikuto acostado al rincon de mi cama durmiendo,estaba tapado entre las sabanas,parecia una gatito la luz y me acoste a su lado lo mas suave que podia para no despertarlo,le acaricie el cabello y me quede profundamente en realidad estaba despierto abrio un ojo y vio a Amu dormida la abrazo y la chica le devolvio el le quito a Amu unos mechones de pelo que tenia en la cara y se quedo dormido al igual que su amada.

EN EASTER...

-Y ese es el plan - dijo el de barbita

-Osea que solo debo ponerle eso a la ni a y va a crecer? - dijo el chico apuntando el collar.

-Si solo eso - dijo la mujer

-No vayas a enamorarte tu de su version adulta,por que la verdad esa ni a siendo peque a es muy bella y cuando grande lo sera aun mas - dijo el cientifico jefe.

-pss como sea - el chico le quito de las manos el collar y lo hecho a su saliendo con su chara cuando un cientifico lo paro.

-Cuidado ... Hiragi - dijo el chico se dio vuelta y lo miro con sus dorados ojos.

-Nadie puede contra mi - y se fue...

CONTINUARA...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MY RINCON! xD

Holaa! Aqui les traigo el segundo capi de esta super historia xDD!,hubo mxo Amuto :DD,es qe no podia esperar para qe empezara el Amuto *w*,bueno ayer habia escrito algo aqui en mi "Rincon de la Autora" xDD y de que shugo chara no me pertenece pero no salio ,en todo caso los qe ya m conocen gracias x darme el apoyo en fotolog nwn,y los que no m dicen *w*! soy fanatica del Amuto! xDD,bueno espero qe les haya gustado y cualquier duda,consulta o sugerencia dejen un review,voy a intentar que los capis sean diarios si??,arigato a la hermosa gente que me dejo reviews,que agrego la historia a favoritos o simplemente la leyo nwn cuidense! =D.

Bye-be!

Rima-chan ~* 


	3. Un dia Agradable

**Boton de Cerezo**

Capitulo especialmente dedicado para toda la gente que lee la historia,deja reviews,alertas o que agrega a favoritos,dedico a capi. por esperar la conti :).

Shugo Chara **NO **me pertenece,le pertenece a **P**each **P**it,alabadas sean por inventar algo tan perfecto como Ikuto.

-----

**Capitulo III: **Un dia Agradable.

Esa misma noche un chico de cabello negro y ojos ambares estaba en el techo del edificio de Easter,con la compañia de su

chara,viendo el oscuro cielo chico saco de su bolsillo un pequeño collar con un dije con forma de "X" y lo

observo.

-Asi que solo debo ejecutar el plan en el plazo de un mes mmm... - dijo Seiren

**Flashback**

-Mira Seiren ahora tu objetivo no sera Hinamori Amu - dijo el cientifico jefe

-Entonces cual sera mi objetivo? - dijo el pelinegro

-Tu objetivo sera Hinamori Ami - dijo el de barbita

-Quien es Hinamori Ami? - dijo el chico.

-La hermana pequeña de Hinamori Amu,no tenemos fotografias de ella pero por lo que sabemos ella tambien tiene un chara y

ese chara alberga un poder misterioso,el de la musica por lo que puede atraer mas facilmente al embrion. - dijo el

cientifico jefe

-Lo que debes hacer es acercarte a Hinamori Amu,ser su amigo,cosa que te invite a su casa y puedas regalarle o ponerle este

collar a Hinamori Ami - dijo la mujer

-Este collar -muestra el collar- tiene energia de huevos "X" pero esta disfrazada por lo que los charas no podran sentir su

presencia - dijo el jefe.

-Tsk eso es facil - dijo el chara de Seiren sentandose en el hombro del chara era un mini-vampiro,tenia

colmillos de color blanco que sobresalian de su boca,tenia el cabello negro al igual que su dueño y

los ojos rojo unas alas de murcielago (N//a:como las de Utau cuando hace chara change con Iru xD)

de color negro,ademas una colita negra de diablo,usaba una polerita negra con un signo rojo (N//a: les dejo

el link de el signo al final del capi),unos shorts de color negro con bordes rojos y unas zapatillas negras con el mismo

signo de la polera en color rojo.

-No creas que es facil Dist - dijo el de barbita refiriendose al chara del chico.

-Quieres pelea? - decia el chara vampiro.

-Dist no venimos a eso - decia el pelinegro calmando a su chara

-Tsk como sea Seiren - dijo el chara volviendo al hombro de su dueño,la verdad es que este chara era bien peleon xD.

-Y que hace ese collar? - decia Hiiragi apuntando al collar.

-Bueno eso era lo que te ibamos a explicar,hemos trabajado en este proyecto desde hace mucho tiempo como ya te dijimos

ese chara,Kira,tiene el poder de la musica,hasta el momento su energia es algo debil por la edad de Hinamori Ami,pero

conseguimos muchos huevos "X" y descubrimos que con su energia podemos hacer crecer a las personas o seres plan

sera que tu le des este collar y hacer crecer a la pequeña hasta la edad de 17 años,a esa edad su chara sera mucho mas

ella tenga el collar puesto accionaremos una palanca que va conectado con el collar y hara que Hinamori

Ami crezca,nosotros intentaremos que su chara se vuelva "X" y si tenemos suerte ella se podria unir a Easter ayudando

a buscar el embrion,la vamos a controlar con la energia de los huevos "X" y cuando no la controlemos ella estara normal

aunque seguira teniendo 17 años,solo en el dia cuando la vea su familia tendra 8 años otra vez,para que ella se quede en

Easter vamos a tener que "secuestrarla" por asi decirlo,y ahi es donde entras problema es que la energia solo tiene

duracion de un mes,por lo que solo tienes un mes para ejecutar tu mision ya que si no la energia del collar

se acabara. - dijo el cientifico jefe.

-Se acabara? - dijo el chico.

-Si,pero lo mejor de todo es como Hinamori Ami estara de nuestro lado si Hinamori Amu interfiere no le hara daño ya que

es su hermana,tenemos esa ventaja- dijo el de barbita

-Interesante ... - dijo Dist

-Bueno si eso es todo me voy - dijo Seiren caminando hacia la puerta.

-Espera Seiren! - dijo el de barbita acercandose a Seiren - Esa niña,Hinamori Ami,es muy bonita para tener 8 años

-Y?? que hay con eso? - dijo Seiren

-Como que que hay con eso??,es importante,no vayas a salir tu enamorado de su version adulta - le dijo el cientifico jefe

con voz picara y pegandole con el lo golpeo dejandole un chichon estilo anime xDD.

-Aghhh!,me dolio - dijo el cientifico jefe.

-Te lo mereces - dijo Dist

-Bueno me voy - dijo Seiren dandole la espalda al cientifico.

-Ten cuidado Hiiragi - dijo el cientifico se dio vuelta y dijo.

-Nadie puede contra mi - y se fue.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Que estabas pensando Seiren? - dijo Dist curioso - te veias muy enfocado en lo que pensabas

-Estaba pensando en la mision -dijo - bueno ya es hora de dormir es muy tarde - dijo el chico acomodandose en el suelo,

dandole la espalda a su chara.

-No vas a ir al departamento?,ahi esta tu prima no? - dijo el chara.

-No quiero ir a domir al departamento,en especial cuando esta en alli la loca y maniatica de mi prima - dijo Seiren.

-Tsk tienes razon ... oyazumi - dijo el chara vampiro.

-Oyazumi.

**A la mañana siguiente**

**Con Ikuto y Amu ...**

Ikuto se desperto primero que Amu,estaba amaneciendo y la luz del sol entraba por el vio a Amu y esta

estaba recostada en su pecho abrazandolo y con una sonrisa en su rostro le sonrio lo mas dulce que pudo

y apoyo la rosada cabeza de Amu en la almohada.

-Ikuto... - dijo la chica penso que se habia despertado pero se equivocaba Amu seguia durmiendo.

Se puso su chaqueta negra,tomo un lapiz y una hoja que estaban encima del escritorio y escribio una nota para Amu.

Dejo la nota en el velador de Amu,tomo a Yoru y lo el ventanal lentamente y salio por el horas

despues la pelirosada se desperto por la luz del sol que penetraba en sus ambares estar ya bien despierta

se dio cuenta que Ikuto no estaba,creia que habia sido otro de sus locos sueños,pero se equivocaba por que vio la notita

de Ikuto encima del tomo y la abrio.

-**"Amu : gracias x dejarme dormir en tu habitación,te ves hermosa durmiendo. Firmado ****Tsukiyomi Ikuto"**.Amu al terminar de

leer la nota se sonrojo muchisimo,no habia sido ningun sueño,despues de tanto tiempo habia visto a su querido neko.

Sonrio y guardo la nota en el cajon muy bien escondida para que nadie la hacia el canasto donde estaban sus

charas y las pequeñas seguian durmiendo.

-Deben estar cansadas por todo lo que jugaron en la casa de Rima,las dejare dormir un poco mas - dicho esto la pelirosa

esbozo una sonrisa hacia sus una toalla y fue directo al bañ dio una ducha de agua tibia y al finalizar

se tiro un chorro de agua helada en su cuerpo para soltar los musculos y despertarse salir de la ducha se puso

una toalla en el cuerpo y el cabello y fue a su ponerse una ropa sencilla y comoda.

Luego de un rato de elegir su ropa puso una polerita de tirantes color rosada con una falda negra y unas sandalias rosadas.

Se puso su broche de "X" y se hizo una cola de la puerta del balcon e hizo su cama,despues de ordenar un

poco su habitacion decidio ir a despertar a sus charas.

-Minna despierten - dijo Amu moviendo suavemente los huevos - minna vamos es un lindo dia ^^ - de pronto las charas

comenzaron a salir de sus respectivos huevos fregandose los ojos y bostezando.

-Ohayo minna - dijo Amu sonriendole a sus charas

-Ohayo - dijeron Ran,Miki y suu en coro

-Muy buenos dias - dijo Dia sonriendo.

-Muy buenos dias Dia.-dijo Amu devolviendole la sonrisa a su dueña.

puedo entrar? - dijo Ami al otro lado de la puerta.

-Si pasa Ami - dijo Amu

-Ohayo ... tengo 2 cosas que decirte.- dijo Ami cerrando la puerta detras suyo,se veia algo sospechosa se sento en la cama de Amu y con Kira

miraron a Amu picaronamente.

-Primera cosa, quien era el chico gato peliazul que estaba contigo ayer en la noche? - dijo Ami enseguida se sonrojo

por el comentario de su hermana.

-C-Chico gato? - chico + gato + peliazul = ikuto No puede ser nos vieron!! penso la pelirosa - A-Ami de que hablas?? jejej - dijo Amu riendo nerviosamente.

-No nos puedes engañar Amu-chan - decia Kira apuntando a Amu.

-Si es tu novio? - dijo Ami.

-N-Novio?? , no no tienen que ser imaginaciones tuyas Ami jejej

-Si no vino anoche aqui - desu - dijo la chara verde.

-Suuu!!! - gritaron ran,miki y Amu en coro.

-Asi que Ikuto jejejej - decia Ami picaronamente viendo a su hermana

-N-No se de que hablas Ami - dijo Amu sonrojandose y cruzando los brazos.

-S-Si deben ser imaginaciones tuyas - decia Ran.

-Esto me huele a misterio - dijo Kira mirando a Ran,Miki y Suu con la mano en la barbilla.

-R-Recuerda que la curiosidad mato a ... - dijo Ran pero fue interrumpida por Miki.

-Dos lindos nekos jejej - djo Miki poniendose del lado de Ami.

-Y uno de esos nekos es un poco hentai - desu - decia Su al igual que Miki

-Miki,Ran,Suu!! p-paren de hablar de gatos - dijo Amu mas sonrojada que antes.

-Bueno Ami-chan que era la segunda cosa que querias decirle a Amu-chan? - dijo Dia amablemente

-Cierto - dijo Amu parando de estrangular a sus 3 charas que ya estaban con los ojos dando vueltas (N//a: XD) - que era la segunda cosa que querias decirme Ami?

-Ahh! cierto la segunda cosa es que mama y la abuela dijeron que bajaras a desayunar y la abuela nos tiene regalos nwn!,a todas incluyendo a las charas - dijo Ami alegremente pero no como antes,despues de todo ella habia madurado y mucho se podria decir.

-Sugoii!!! - dijeron Ran,Miki,Suu,Dia y Kira con estrellitas en los abuela de Amu cuando pequeña habia tenido 2 Shugo Charas por lo que podia ver a las charas de Ami y Amu.

-Muy bien bajo enseguida ^w^ - dijo la y Ami bajaron las escaleras conversando de que se podrian tratar los regalos y sus charas llegar a la cocina Amu vio a su abuela sentada en el sillon y se abalanzo sobre ella abrazandola.

-Abuela!!! - dijo Amu muy emocionada.

-Amu!! , mira que grande estas!! - dijo su abuela.

-A-Arigato Abuela - dijo Amu un poco sonrojada por el comentario de su abuela - y el abuelo? - pregunto la chica al no ver a su querido abuelito.

-Lo siento Amu-chan,pero el no pudo venir ya que cuando estabamos llegando al aeropuerto le sono el movil y le surgio un asunto importante del trabajo por lo que solo pude venir yo, pero traje muchos regalos!! - dijo la abuela de Amu con cara de chibi poniendo una bolsa gigante encima de la ,Ami y sus charas quedaron con caras de chibis y ojos blancos de la sorpresa,por que de verdad que era una bolsa gigante.

-A-Abuela... etto de verdad traes todo esos regalos para nosotras? O.O - pregunto Ami aun con los ojos blancos.

-Hai!! ademas ... - les susurro a sus nietas al oido - tambien traje regalos para las charas nwn!

-Yayyy!!! - gritaron Ran,miki,Suu y Kira que Dia fue donde la abuela de Amu he hizo una reverencia dando las gracias.

-Arigato - dijo la chara pelinaranja.

-No es nada Dia - dijo la abuela de padres miraban a la abuela con cara de WTF xqe no entendian a quien le hablaba.

-Bueno tomemos desayuno y despues ven los regalos si? - dijo la mama de Amu.

-Haiii!! - dijeron todas sentandose en la charas se sentaron en el living mientras que Suu les preparaba un rico desayuno a todas nwn!.Durante el desayuno la abuela de Amu hablo con sus nietas contandoles sus diferentes historias y las cosas vergonzosas que la hacia pasar su ahora esposo cuando eran mas se sintio identificada con las historias de su abuela ya que su abuelo cuando joven se parecia mucho a Ikuto en la forma de abuela de Amu lo llamaba Inuu Hentai y Amu al escuchar eso se sornojo ya que se acordo de su neko.

-Nee,Abuela siempre te he querido preguntar algo y es de suma importancia - dijo la menor muy seria

-Que cosa Ami-chan? - dijo su abuela algo y sus padres miraban a la menor muy intrigados y a la vez era la pregunta importante?,hasta las charas le prestaron atencion a Ami.

-Cual es tu verdadero nombre? - dijo la niña incluso las charas hicieron una caida estilo anime,de verdad que esa chica le ponia mucho color a las preguntas.

-Etto... mi verdadero nombre es Mikuru Cassidie.

-Kyaaa! Obasan tienes un apellido y un nombre muy lindos - dijo Ami sonriendo.

-Si me gusta el nombre Mikuru - dijo Amu mientras un pequeño huevo en su interior se movia.

-Muy bien entonces quieren ir al centro conmigo?,es que hace tiempo que no vengo a Tokyo,asi que quiero ver si hay ropa nueva - y a la abuela de Amu le salieron estrellitas en los ojos mientras que sus nietas la miraban con los ojos como los de Eru. (N//a:XDDD)

-Muy bien vamos nwn - dijo chica subio a su habitacion,tomo una chaqueta,se peino un poco el cabello y bajo a la sala donde ya estaban esperandola su abuela,su hermana y las charas.

-Que emocionada estoy Amu-chan!! - decia Ran - Vamos a poder ver tiendas de de-por-tes!!! - gritaba la cara rosada con sus pompones.

-Si,voy a poder ver muchos estilos diferentes y poder hacer muchos trajes nuevos para Amu-chan! - decia Miki con corazonsitos en los ojos.

-Y tambien ver las nuevas recetas de cocina para preparar muchos postres y pasteles ~ desu - decia Su emocionada.

-Lo mas importante es que Amu-chan se divierta nwn - decia Dia sonriendo como siempre.

-Vaya Dia de verdad que en lo unico que piensas es en el bien de tu dueña - decia Kira - por mi parte lo mas emocionante va a ser ir a tiendas de instrumentos y ver que canciones nuevas han salido - decia Kira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con corazoncitos en los ojos,mientras que Ran,Miki,Suu y Dia la miraban con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime,ya que Kira estaba haciendo como que tocaba una guitarra electrica xD.

-Muy bien vamos! - decia la abuela

-Pero Mama,no iban a abrir los regalos? - decia la mama de Amu.

-A verdad!! xD,pero cuando lleguemos a la tarde los abriremos si? - decia la abuela

-Okk! - gritaron las charas y las chicas.

-Tengan mucho cuidado - decia el papa de Amu mientras las demas ya iban saliendo por la dirijian hacia la parada del autobus,ya que el padre de Amu les insistio si queria que las llevara el en el auto,pero se negaron ya que querian que fuera una tarde de subirse al autobus Ami,Amu y la abuela iban hablando animadamente y de vez en cuando hablaban con las charas,mientras que los del bus las miraban raro por que no entendian con quien llegar al centro y bajarse del autobus,se dirijieron directamente al centro en muchas tiendas,de ropa,de deportes,pastelerias y cuando estaban en la tienda de Musica, se les hizo dificil despegar a Ami y a Kira de ahi ya que Ami habia hecho chara change y se puso a hacer un solo con una guitarra electrica,lo cual el dueño quedo sorprendido.

Decidieron hacer una pausa por que habian caminado mucho y fueron a una fuente de sodas,Amu pidio una Coca-Cola,Ami una Sprite y la abuela una Fanta.

(N//a: Ami dame Sprite xDD)

-Ufff!!,me canse,caminamos mucho - dijo Amu derrumbandose totalmente en la silla.

-Tienes razon - decia Ami dando un largo sorbo a su bebida con hielo.(N//a: Yo tambn qiero una Sprite TwT! xD)

-Si .... pero lo bueno es que compramos mucha ropa - decia la abuela de Amu reponiendose totalmente mientras le salian corazoncitos en los ojos,sus nietas y las charas la miraban con ojos blancos.

-Hinamori Amu? - pregunto un chico de cabellos negros y ojos dorados.

-Ehhh?,Hiiragi Senrei? - dijo la pelirosada volteandose hacia el chico.

-Vaya que sorpresa encontrarte aqui - decia el pelinegro.

-Si tienes razon ... ahh! disculpa,no los he presentado,abuela el es un compañero de clase,su nombre es Hiiragi Senrei,Hiiragi-san ella es mi abuela Mikuru Cassidie – dijo la chica.

-Un placer conocerla - dijo el chico cortesmente

-Lo mismo digo - dijo la abuela de Amu sonriendo.

-Y ella es mi hermana Hinamori Ami - dijo Amu señalando a miro a la chica y penso,asi que ella es Hinamori Ami,mmm... los cientificos tenian razon es muy hermosa.

-Un gusto - dijo Seiren refiriendose a Ami y sonriendole,a este acto la menor se sonrojo.

-E-El gusto es mio - dijo Ami aun levemente sonrojada y con la mirada abuela de Amu la miro y sonrio,lo mismo hizo Kira.

Seiren Pov.

-Nee,Hinamori Amu te gustaria ir a dar un paseo? - le dije a Amu,despues de todo tenia que conseguir informacion de ella y ser su "amigo",para despues secuestrar a su hermana,vaya los de Easter si que estorban.

-Ehh?,me gustaria Hiiragi-san,demo ... - dijo Amu.

-No te preocupes Amu-chan ve tranquila nosotras con Ami nos quedaremos viendo algunas tiendas mas y despues nos iremos a casa. - dijo la abuela de Hinamori.

-En serio? - dijo Amu.

-Si,ve tranquila y nos vemos en la casa cuando llegues ^^ - dijo Hinamori Ami sonriendole.

-Esta bien - dijo ella parandose de su asiento y dirigiendose hacia mi.

-Un gusto conocerla - dije refiriendome hacia la abuela de Amu.

-Igualemente - dijo la abuela sonriendome

-Nos vemos Ami - dije el nombre de la pequeña en voz baja.

-Sayonara .. - me dijo ella sonriendome calidamente,tenia una bonita sonrisa ... me pregunto como sera cuando crezca ... QUEEE!!??,no debo pensar en eso,no,no,no,no,no,no.

Fin de Seiren Pov.

Amu miraba raro al chico ya que ponia caras raras y estaba todo sonrojado,se notaba que tenia un caos chicos fueron a una heladeria y pidieron sus helados.

-Señor que sabor de helado quiere? - le preguntaron al chico.

-De lucuma - dijo verdad que se moria de ganas por comer un helado de lucuma,era su sabor favorito,

-Y usted señorita? - dijeron refiriendose a Amu.

-De Cho-chocolate - dijo Amu sonrojada,ya que se acordo de su neko.(N//a:No se hayan olvidado de Ikuto xD!).Una vez que pidieron sus helados se sentaron en una banca que se encontraba en el le susurro a Amu algo en el oido.

-Nee Amu-chan,el tiene un Shugo Chara,parece - dijo la chara azul.

-Le preguntare - dijo Amu en un susurro - nee Hiiragi-san

-Seiren - dijo el chico

-ehh?

-Dime Seiren y yo te dire Amu si?,es que no me gustan las formalidades - dijo el ojidorado langueteando su helado.

-Ehh?,bueno Seiren - dijo Amu regalandole una sonrisa - lo que queria preguntarte es si tu tenias un shugo chara

-Si,se llama ...

-Mi nombre es Dist - dijo el chara Vampiro interrumpiendo a Seiren.

-Que lindo - dijo Amu

-Tsk,no soy lindo,si m vuelves a decir eso te muerdo niña ¬3¬ - dijo Dist a Amu.

-O___O - quedaron las charas,Amu y Seiren.

-La verdad es que el no es asi xD - dijo Seiren

-Un chara con una personalidad aparente,que gracioso! - decia Ran

-jajajaj! - se rian Miki,Suu y Dia.

-Tsk,dejenme tranquilo niñas pateticas ¬¬ - decia Dist enojado.

-Tsk,porsupuesto - decia Ran aun molestandolo

-Tsk,seguro - decia Miki

-Tsk,como sea ~ desu - decia Suu

-Tsk,lo que tu digas - decia Dia

-Oigan!! no m molesten,es mi "Tsk" o las muerdo!! - decia Dist persiguiendo a las charas de Amu,mientras estas corrian aun riendose del mini-vampiro,sus dueños los miraban de comerse sus helados,Amu y Seiren caminaron por el parque un rato,ese silencio no era incomodo,mas bien acogedor,ya que ambos chicos estaban sumidos en sus pensando en la forma de darle el collar a Ami y Amu en Ikuto,a este pensamiento se sonrojo como katsup,para que no se pusiera mas nerviosa y sonrojada de lo que estaba por pensar en el chico decidio romper el silencio.

-Nee Seiren,por que deseo nacio tu chara? - dijo la pelirosada chico se sonrojo de la verguenza,ya que por el deseo que habia nacido su chara,era algo vergonzoso.

-Etto ... pero no te reias - decia aun apenado.

-No me reire ^^

-Esta bien,nacio de mi deseo de querer ser Vampiro...

**Flashback**

El pequeño Hiiragi de 7 años estaba leyendo en su habitacion un manga de vampiros,siempre soño con ser uno de ir a buscar un bocadillo a la cocina y al pasar por ahi,vio que su prima estaba viendo un anime en la se dirigio hacia ella para preguntarle que anime era.

-Nee Mika-chan,que anime es ese? - decia el chico muy curioso a su prima de 9 años,la chica tenia el cabello azul y los ojos del mismo color.

-Es Vampire Knight Seiren-kun - dijo la chica sin prestar mucha atencion a su primo.

-A mi m encantan los vampiros!!,mi sueño es ser uno- dijo el chico con estrellitas en los ojos,mientras que dentro de el un pequeño huevo se movia.

-Okey ... - decia su prima viendo atentamente la chico se le ocurrio una brillante idea,si su deseo era ser vampiro y lo mejor seria disfrazarse de uno para asustar a su prima,el era muy su habitacion dirigiendose al baul donde guardaba sus juguetes y se olvido totalmente del un lapiz a cripto se hizo 2 colmillos de vampiro en la cara y se puso una capa negra con rojo,fue al jardin de su casa y se subio a un cerezo,para saber si podia volar con su capa al viento,llego a la copa del arbol,el pequeño era muy bueno escalando ahi se tiro hacia abajo creyendo que,como era vampiro segun el,se volveria murcielago y no se estrellaria contra el suelo ... error,lo unico que gano fue estar en el hospital con una pierna inyesada,el brazo derecho fracturado y perdio 2 costillas,pero valio la pena ya que se quedo viendo 2 semanas enteras viendo Vampire Knight.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Y despues de eso nacio Dist - dijo el chico aun avergonzado,si que era infantil, aguanto una risita y solo le sonreia.

-No te preocupes no le dire a nadie,a proposito Seiren,te has adaptado ya al instituto? - dijo Amu,cambiando de tema para que el chico no se sintiera apenado.

-Si ya tome el ritmo y todo - dijo Seiren volviendo a su personalidad normal - Y Amu tu tienes novio?.La chica se sonrojo.

-E-Etto no - penso en Ikuto y se sonrojo aun mas - N-No tengo novio,p-porque la p-pregunta?

-No era por que tu eres una chica muy bonita y pense que tendrias novio. - dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Ahh!!... - dijo de eso siguieron caminando por todo el parque haciendo silencios entre ellos y algunos ratos placticando animadamente o riendose de algo gracioso que sus charas se les paso la tarde a los dos adolescentes y a sus era de noche y Seiren le dijo a Amu que la iria a adejar a su casa por que ya era muy tarde,el habia reunido harta informacion sobre la chica el dia de hoy,ademas aprovecharia de que si,la chica lo invitara a pasar a su casa el podria ver a Ami,bueno sacar informacion de la pequeña,no verla,no solo quise decir ... a olvidenlo!!,decia el chico en su le surgio una gran oportunidad ya que se puso a llover entonces ya a unas cuadras de la casa de Amu,la chica le dijo que si queria podia quedarse un rato en su casa hasta que la lluvia dejara de caer tan fuerte y asi lo hizo,ambos chicos y sus charas entraron en la casa con sus vestimentas mojadas y sus cabellos empapados.

-Ya llegue - dijo la chica.

-Permiso - dijo el chico.

-Amu-chan llegaste justo a tiempo es hora de cenar ... ahh! veo que traes a tu amigo de esta tarde jejej!!,pasen para que se sequen o si no se resfriaran. - dijo la Abuela de Amu.

-Arigato Godaimazu - dijo Seiren haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No es de que -dijo la abuela de Amu haciendo la misma reverencia que el pelirosada fue al baño de su casa por 2 toallas para que ella y el chico se secaran sus de que quedaron totalmente secos se sentaron en la mesa a comer,en ella estaba Ami,Amu,su abuela y Seiren,ya que los padres de Amu habian id al supermercado a comprar no paraba de mirar a Ami y Ami tampoco,los 2 se miraban disimuladamente y en algunas ocasiones sus miradas se placticaban animadamente mientras que los charas estaban jugando en la mesa del living comedor,luego de cenar Seiren se paro de su asiento dio las gracias y se despidio amablemente de la abuela y mas aun con lo acompaño hasta la puerta,ya habia dejado de llover.

-Arigato Amu,la cena estuvo deliciosa - dijo el ojidorado.

-De nada Seiren,cuidate y nos vemos en el instituto - dijo la chicas despidiendose con la mano del chico

-Si - dijo este y junto con su charas caminaron por las frias calles de Japon.

-Nee Seiren,no tienes que llegar a hacer el reporte? - decia el chara del chico

-Lo se Dist lo se .... - le respondio el ojidorado.

**Flashback**

**Seiren Pov.**

De nuevo m habian llamado los malditos de Easter,justo cuando no estaba para nada ocupado!!,notese el sarcasmo.

-Y ahora que quieren!!?? - dije molesto y abriendo la puerta estaba en la misma condicion mia.

-Ahh! Seiren-kun,Dist,que gusto tenerlos en ca...- dijo el estupido cientifico lo mordio -w-,de verdad no puedo creer que mi chara no se controle.

-Ahhh!!!!,maldito Dist m dolio! - dijo de nuevo.

-Dist calmate - le dije a mi chara - mientras menos tardemos mejor ...

-Okk ... - dijo Dist no muy convencido de mi propuesta

-Bueno y que querian decirme? - les dije a los tipos.

-Ahh! Hiigari - dijo el otro imbecil de barba

-Es Hiiragi ... imbecil - dije lo ultimo en un susurro,como odiaba cuando me cambiaban el apellido.

-Bueno Hiigari,lo que tienes que hacer hoy dia es vigilar a Hinamori Amu - dijo el w*** de barba

-Que es Hiiragi te dicen - dijo Dist

-Vigilarla?,como? - pregunte ignorando a mi chara.

-Es que ella hoy dia va a ir al centro comercial con su abuela y su hermana,entonces tu pasas por ahi disimuladamente y la invitas a comerse algo y ahi hablas con ella y reunes informacion - dijo la mujer.

-Cuando reunas la informacion suficiente haces un reporte y me lo envias por e-mail - dijo el cientifico jefe ¬¬,los odio

-Okk ... - dije saliendo otra vez,como son tan imbeciles!!,pense.

**Fin de Seiren Pov.**

**Fin del Flashback**

**Amu Pov.**

Despues de que fui a dejar a Hiiragi a la salida entre en mi casa.

-Amu-chan quieres abrir tu regalo? - dijo mi abuela amablemente.

-No obasan,lo abrire mañana estoy cansada - le dije excusandome,la verdad estaba exhausta

-Que duermas bien Onee-chan - me dijo Ami con una sonrisa - quieres que te cante una cancion de cuna?

-Gracias Ami,si una cancion estaria bien - le dije a mi pequeña hermana,ademas habia puesto despedi de mi abuela y subi al segundo piso con mis charas,no era tan tarde,eran las 8:00 hrs. pero tenia demasiado sueño,me fui a la ducha y me bañe tranquilamente,cuando sali eran las 8:30 y mis charas estaban me esperaba en la habitacion,me puse mi pijama y acurruque en las sabanas,Ami apago la luz y empezo a cantar.

**A la nanita nana**

**Nanita ea,nanita ea**

**Mi hermana tiene sueño**

**Bendita sea,bendita sea.**

-Ami que cancion es esa? - le pregunte intrigada a mi hermana,nunca en mi vida habia escuchado esa cancion.

-Es una que escuche y le cambio la letra - dijo en su defensa.

-Esta bien - le dije,era lindo escuchar a Ami cantar,cantaba muy bien.

**Ramito de canela**

**hermana del alma**

**cierra ya tus ojitos**

**duermete en calma**

**Duermete,lucerito ...**

**Fin de Amu Pov.**

**Ami Pov.**

Vi como mi hermana estaba cerrando los ojos de a poco,pare de cantar y vi que Kira se habia quedado dormida en mi regazo,al igual que mi hermana le sonrei y la tome cuidadosamente en mis de la habitacion y me diriji a mi a Kira en un cojin y la cubri con una brazada,ella odiaba dormir en su huevo,decia que era incomodo y al balcon un momento y vi que en el balcon de mi hermana habia un chico de pelo azul,supuse que ese debia de ser chico apoyo su mano en el ventanal de mi hermana,tenia un chara y era un pequeño gatito,era Yoru,era con el cual yo jugaba cuando pequeñ chico le salieron unas orejas y cola de gato y se un rato mas en el balcon y baje al living,mi abuela me estaba llamando.

-Ami-chan ten - me dijo pasandome un pequeño paquete con un papel de regalo de color abri y habia una hermosa pulsera de plata con un dije de corazon colgando de ella.

-Ohh! que lindo - le dije con mis ojos brillosos - arigato

-De nada Ami-chan - me respondio ella con una sonrisa - nee,Ami-chann me he dado cuenta de algo

-De que cosa obasan? - le dije algo sorprendida ya que la sonrisa que tenia ella en el rostro hace algunos segundos cambio totalmente dejando en ella un semblante serio.

-De que haz madurado harto como si tuvieras mente de una niña de 12 años,sabes cosas que las personas de tu clase no saben - me dijo ella

-Etto ... gracias - dije algo nerviosa,ella seguia seria

-Por esa razon te regale esa pulsera,cuando encuentres a tu ser amado en ella guarda una foto de collar me lo dio mi abuela cuando yo tenia tu edad,no entendia para que servia,pero por lo que veo tu sabes perfectamente como se abre y todo - me dijo ella ahora sin estar seria,me dio una pequeña sonrisa

-G-Gracias obasan - le dije algo sonrojada de la verguenza

-De nada mi niña,ahora ve a acostarte que mañana tienes escuela - me dijo y se despidio de mi con un padres llegarian mas tarde,asi que no habria ningun problema,ya que se habian retrasado en el a mi habitacion y vi la hora,eran las puse mi pijama y me acoste a dormir,despues de todo cuando habia llegado del centro comercial,me habia dado una larga costo un poco reconciliar el sueño,pero lo logre,me quede dormida con el sonido de la lluvia como musica de fondo.

**Fin de Ami Pov.**

**Mientras tanto a esa misma hora con Ikuto ...**

Ikuto despues de salir de la casa de Amu en la mañana,se dio unas vueltas por la ciudad,almorzo,desayuno y todo,pero no en su casa con Utau y su madre,ya que le esperarian las bienvenidas y todo de que empezaria el interrogatorio de por que no llegaste anoche,donde estabas,te estuvimos esperando,y miles de otras preguntas que el preferia evitar,por lo que estuvo toda la tarde en el parque donde toco su se reencontro con sus amigos gatos,ya que hace mucho tiempo que no los veia ni ellos a era de noche y se habia puesto a llover,el chico guardo enseguida su instrumento,ya que si se mojaba,quedaria arruinado.

**Ikuto Pov.**

Como odio la lluvia ... no se por que la odiare,pero no me trae buenos recuerdos,ademas de que siempre que llueve no tengo a donde encontraba a Yoru,por lo que no podia hacer chara change con el,en estos dias asi me gustaria ir a la casa de extrañe mucho,esa fue la unica razon por la cual volvi,para estar con ella,abrazarla,besarla,hacerla sonrojar,solo por esa que encontrar luego un lugar donde refugiarme de la lluvia asi que fui hacia un arbol que habia cerca de gente corriendo con diarios o libros en la cabeza para no mojarse,a mi la verdad es que me daba motivo el por cual me fui fue por que queria buscar a mi verdadero padre,lo encontre y conversamos de muchas cosas,el instituto,mi mejoria en el violin y todo eso,me invito unirme a la banda en la que el esta,pero ... le dije que lo sentia mucho pero no,por que habia dejado un asunto pendiente en Japon,aparte de que estoy estudiando para ser tan sumido en mis pensamientos que logre despertar de ellos cuando Yoru me gritaba.

-Ikuto estoy todo mojado ~ nya - me decia mi chara

-Eso te pasa por andar de callejero quien sabe donde - le dije a Yoru.

-Estaba con mis amigos ~ nya.

-Ya no importa,lo importante ahora es encontrar un lugar donde resguardarnos de la lluvia - le dije a mi chara

-Podemos ir a la casa de Amu ~ nya

-Si vamos - le dije,ademas no perdia nada en ir a ver a mi "amiga" Amu,no ella no es mi amiga .... yo quiero que sea mucho mas que mi "amiga".Hice el chara change con Yoru y me pare en el balcon de Amu estaban todas las luces de arriba apagadas excepto la de la habitacion de su hermana y el ventanal de Amu estaba el tiempo en el que yo con Yoru llegamos a la casa de Amu habia parado de acerque al ventanal y coloque mis manos sobre el para ver a traves y pude ver a Amu durmiendo en su veia muy hermosa,estaba sonriendo,de verdad que amaba a Amu,pero cuando me intente declarle mis sentimientos no me creyo,si sera cabeza dura!,pero ahora lo intentare,solo espero que no siga enamorada del patetico de ime de ahi,ya que se puso a llover de diriji en direccion a mi llegar saque la llave que estaba escondida debajo de un masetero,era una llave de la puerta y me diriji a mi habitacion,pude haber entrado perfectamente por el balcon,pero quise ser mas las escaleras y estaban todas las luces apagadas,abri la puerta de mi habitacion y ahi estaba intacta tal y como la deje cuando me acoste en mi cama y me dormi enseguida,mi ultimo pensamiento fue: Amu.

_**Continuara ...**_

-----

**Holaaa!!**

Buahh!!,gomenasai de vdd TToTT,si se que dije que a lo mejor los capis iban a ser diarios,pero no puedo hacerlos diarios *---*,me demore mxo en traerles el capi 3 uwu,de vdd perdon :(.Por eso hice este capi mxo mas largo que los demas jejej! *w*,tranquilas,tranquilas chicas Ikuto va a salir mxo mas en los demas capis (1313) jojojo! x33.

Por otro lado!,gracias x todos sus reviews,las alertas,la gente qe agrego esta historia a favoritos o simplemente leyo las respuestas a todos sus reviews nwn!:

-------

**Cap.1 Reviews:**

**Kira-Tsukiyomi** : Gracias x tu review nwn!,he leido todas tus historias son super buenas :D,espero que sigas dejando reviews ^^,cuidate mxo!

**IzUmI-cHaN uNa ViDa DiFeReNtE :** jiijijijij!!,si soy la xika mala jajajaj!,gracias x comentar :33,cuidate mxo!,besitos! :3

**Amuto-fan-: **Nos volvemos emos juntas asdasdas!,m encanto tu review,me mori con lo de emo xDD,cuidate mxo!,besitos! :3

**Chio-miau : **Mxas gracias x tu review,si quieres entras a mi mente &' sabras que ocurrira asdasd!,cuidate mxo!,besitos! :3

**YouseiChan001 : **Waaw!!,ame tu fanfic "Mi disfraz",espero la conti de ese fanfic,m encanto ^^,cuidate mxo!,besitos! :3

-----

**Cap.2 Reviews :**

**Viviana : **Gracias,qe m digan qe mi fanfic es bonito m alaga TToTT! el Amuto manda jojojo! xD,cuidate mxo!,besitos! :3

**Aniimy : **Gracias x tu review nwn,cuidate mxo!,besitos! :3

**Kira-Tsukiyomi : **Arigato TOT,yo tambn como lo dije antes,amo tus historias :33,eres una muy buena escritora ^^,cuidate mxo!,besitos! :3

**Mayu17 : **racias x tu review!! :DD,si habra de todo *insertar risa de kiseki aki* xDD,jojoojoj!!,si qe viva el amuto!! :),cuidate mxo!,besitos! :3

**YouseiChan001 : **Arigato x tu review youseiChan n//n,aqui esta el capisito 3 ^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se les agradece un monton,son la fuente de mi inspiracion tal si hacemos algo?,si logramos llegar a los 20 reviews les traigo el capi 4 si?,hacemos esa promesa? quiero mxo minnaa!!,

cuidense un monton !! x3

_Besitos &' Abrazos ..._

**Rima-Chan! ~**


End file.
